


Unsteady

by NastyBambino



Series: BuckyBarnesBingo2019 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, descriptions of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBambino/pseuds/NastyBambino
Summary: Sometimes Bucky needs Steve to bring him back to the moment and out of his bloody memories. (Bingo Square B3)





	Unsteady

**Author's Note:**

> My first fill done for the Bucky Barnes Bingo! I'm so excited for my boy. All mistakes mine. Hope you enjoy!

When Steve finds him, he’s curled up in a corner with a weighted blanket around his shivering body. Steve sits in front of him with his sketchbook and pencil, glancing at his eyes and holding back a shudder at the haunted look in them. He starts sketching and talking, pressing his knees to Bucky’s.

“I listened to new music today,” he starts. “I think you’d like Gorillaz and Arctic Monkeys. Muse is pretty cool. Nat showed me their music videos. It makes me want to try animating, ya know?” He sighs and sketches the full outline of a bird. He talks about everything and nothing, from what he ate for breakfast to the nightmare he had the night before. He talks until the weight of Bucky’s metal hand settles on his knee; he falls silent and looks up into tired grey eyes.

“There…There was blood _everywhere_ , Stevie,” Bucky whispers, voice breaking. “The bombs… _God_ , I killed _kids._ ” Steve drops his things and wraps his arms around him as he starts to sob. “There were s-so many b-bodies! _I killed them!_ ” He rocks them side-to-side, letting Bucky ramble and sob until he falls into wet hiccups.

“You’re not a weapon anymore, Buck.” He pulls back so they look into each other’s eyes. “The words are gone. You’re free from them. They can’t use you anymore.” Bucky sniffles and nods, rubbing at his eyes. “I’ll protect you, just like how you protected me when I was just a scrawny punk.” Bucky grins.

“Yeah you were.” Steve kisses his nose.

“Let’s get you some tea.”

**Author's Note:**

> My poor bby. Kudos and comments always welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
